My Sensei is My Love
by Kumada Chiyu
Summary: Aku baru tau, kalau mencintai seseorang yang 180 derajat berbeda dengan diri kita itu adalah suatu hal yang tidak mungkin, bahkan mustahil.Tapi aku, Haruno Sakura, akan tetap memperjuangkan rasa cintaku terhadap guruku sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke. Walau itu adalah cinta terlarang sekalipun./ SasuSaku/ AU/ Dedicated for SasuSaku Fanday 2014/ Review guys ;)


BRAK!

"_SENSEI_! AKU TERLUKA!"

Terlihat gadis berambut merah muda dan bermata hijau indah bagaikan suasana musim semi, membuka pintu ruang kesehatan dengan cukup keras. Terlihat lengan sebelah kirinya mengeluarkan darah.

Guru kesehatan yang tadi sedang duduk di mejanya hanya menghela nafas. Dan memandang salah satu muridnya yang kebetulan sering datang ke ruang kesehatan. Pasti selalu ada saja luka yang didapatnya. Entah itu disengaja, atau memang dia ceroboh.

"Hn. Berisik. Cepatlah duduk disana." Guru berpeawakan tinggi dan memiliki wajah yang diatas rata-rata itu hanya menunjuk bangku yang ada di depan meja kerjanya.

Rambutnya yang dibagian belakangnya sedikit mencuat itu bergoyang seiring tubuhnya yang sudah beranjak dari kursi kerjanya, untuk mengambil kotak P3K yang ada di lemari samping meja kerjanya. Tangannya yang semula berada disaku jas putih khas guru kesehatan itu, kini mulai terjulur kedalam lemari yang dia tuju.

"_Ha'i, sensei_~" Haruno Sakura, gadis yang terluka itu mengangguk riang dan sedikit memekik kesenangan, setelah mendapat perintah dari guru kesehatan, Uchiha Sasuke, yang sangat disukainya itu.

Lalu ia dengan segera sudah duduk manis dikursi yang disediakan diruang kesehatan sekolahnya itu. Seolah ia tidak merasakan perih yang ditimbulkan dari luka yang dimiliknya sama sekali.

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**.**

**My Sensei is My Love © Kumada Chiyu**

**.**

**Warning! : **_**typo(s), OOC, AU, Teacher!Sasuke and Student!Sakura.**_

_**.**_

_**Dedicated for SasuSaku Fanday 2014. Happy celebrating, minna :D**_

_**.**_

_**Don't like? Don't read, of course! Be smart guys!**_

**.**

_**Enjoy!**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dasar kau ini. Sudah berapa kali dalam seminggu ini kau terluka, hah? Memangnya kau tidak sayang dengan tubuhmu?" Uchiha Sasuke, sang guru kesehatan SMP Konoha _Gakuen_, hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat salah satu muridnya yang mungkin setiap hari selalu datang ke ruangannya untuk minta diobati luka-luka yang dialaminya.

Dia hanya heran, bagaimana bisa, Haruno Sakura, murid yang selalu datang ke ruangannya itu, bisa selalu terluka setiap hari. Apakah ia sangat ceroboh sehingga mendapat kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan satu-dua bagian pada tubuhnya menjadi terluka, atau ada alasan khusus yang mengakibatkan ia melukai dirinya sendiri?

Ah, sepertinya alasan kedua sangatlah ekstrim. Perempuan mana yang mau menyakiti dirinya sendiri untuk mendapatkan sebuah luka? Pasti hanya perempuan gila yang tidak mau tubuhnya bersih dari goresan apapun.

Haruno Sakura, anak kelas tiga SMP Konoha _Gakuen_, yang saat ini sedang duduk berhadapan dengan _sensei_nya itu hanya meringis pelan saat sang guru sedikit keras menekan lukanya untuk membersihkannya dengan cairan antiseptik.

"Hehe, maaf _sensei_. Tadi aku tidak sengaja jatuh dari tangga saat ingin turun ke lantai bawah. Aku melupakan satu anak tangga sehingga aku terpeleset dan akhirnya jatuh ke bawah. Untung jaraknya tidaklah terlalu jauh, sehingga hanya lenganku saja yang terluka." Sakura menjelaskan kronologis kejadian insiden saat ia jatuh tadi, sehingga mendapatkan luka seperti sekarang ini.

"Kau itu sangat ceroboh. Kau itu kan perempuan, lebih berhati-hatilah menjaga tubuhmu. Kau mau, jika nanti seluruh tubuhmu akan mendapatkan bekas luka yang _permanent_? Kau tidak ingin menyesal nantinya kan?"

"Hehe, tenang saja. Kan, ada _sensei_ yang akan selalu merawatku saat aku terluka. Jadi aku tidak terlalu khawatir." Sakura melihat kini Sasuke sedang membalut lengannya dengan perban. Kadang ia sedikit meringis menahan perih.

"Dasar bodoh. Aku tidak selalu ada setiap saat kau terluka untuk mengobatimu. Kebetulan kau mendapat luka ini di sekolah, dan ada aku yang akan mengobatimu. Tapi, bagaimana jika kau terluka diluar area sekolah? Siapa yang akan merawatmu? Sadarilah kau itu adalah seorang perempuan. Jaga baik-baik tubuhmu." Sasuke menyudahi acara membalut perban pada lengan Sakura.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Sakura, lain kali lebih hati-hati ya." Sasuke mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura pelan dan lembut.

Sakura mendapatkan wajahnya memerah bagaikan buah tomat. Ia tidak tahan mendapatkan perlakuan yang begitu lembut dari senseinya itu.

Walaupun wajahnya dingin, dan kadang perkataannya kasar dan terkesan membentak, tapi Sakura tahu kalau Sasuke adalah pribadi yang hangat dan lembut. Juga sangat perhatian sekali pada hal-hal kecil. Hal itulah yang membuat Sakura menambatkan hatinya pada _sensei_ kesehatan sekolahnya itu. Ia jatuh cinta pada gurunya sendiri, Uchiha Sasuke.

"_Se-sensei_." Tiba-tiba Sakura menarik sedikit ujung jas putih yang dipakai oleh Sasuke.

"Hn?" Sasuke berhenti dan menoleh mengahadap Sakura. Ia sedikit bingung melihat sikap Sakura yang hanya diam dan menundukkan wajahnya.

"_A-ano_… Uhm, aku… A-aku, aku menyukai _sensei_." Sakura akhirnya mengatakan perasaannya pada sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut, tapi ia berhasil mengendalikan wajahnya agar terlihat tetap tenang. Mereka berdua sedikit terdiam beberapa saat. Tak ada yang mau memecah keheningan diantar mereka berdua.

Sakura masih menuduk dan memilih menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah sempurna, agar tidak terlihat oleh Sasuke yang ada didepannya ini. Ia sedikit meremas rok nya untuk mengalihkan rasa gugupnya yang terasa seperti mencekik lehernya sendiri saat ini. Ia tidak berani menatap wajah _sensei_nya ini.

Ia yakin, pasti Sasuke merasa kebingungan dengan penyataan cintanya barusan. Tapi, siapa peduli? Sakura hanya ingin mengutarakan perasaan sukanya yang sudah tidak dapat disembunyikan lebih lama lagi. Ia tidak mau terus-menerus tersiksa dengan perasaan sesaknya setiap kali melihat wajah _sensei_ yang disukainya itu.

Sasuke akhirnya mengalah. Dia sedikit menghela nafasnya yang sedari tadi ia tahan sejak mendengar ungkapan cinta Sakura kepadanya.

"Sakura, apa kau serius?" Sasuke bertanya memastikan bahwa yang dikatakan Sakura adalah sepenuhnya dalam keadaan sadar.

Sakura mengangguk. "Aku benar-benar serius menyukai _sensei_. Apa _sensei_ meragukan rasa cintaku?"

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi. Sebenarnya sudah banyak muridnya yang menyatakan perasaan mereka pada Sasuke. Tapi Sasuke dengan tegas menolak mereka semua. Karena perbedaan umur yang terlalu signifikan dan juga perbedaan status.

Tapi, ia juga tak dapat memungkiri. Dilubuk hatinya yang terdalam, ia merasakan sebuah getaran aneh saat ia berada didekat muridnya yang satu ini. Entah kenapa, ia secara tidak sadar akan memperlakukan Sakura dengan lembut dan hati-hati. Seolah, jika ia sedikit bersikap kasar pada Sakura, ia akan hancur seketika.

Ia sebisa mungkin selalu bersikap hangat dan peduli dengan apapun yang menyangkut Sakura. Bahkan, ia sangat khawatir saat mendapati Sakura datang ke ruangannya dengan keadaan terluka. Ia ingin marah. Bagaimana bisa, Sakura selalu mendapat luka, walau tidak serius, pada tubuhnya? Ia merasa gagal karena tidak dapat melindungi Sakura.

Tidak munafik, Sasuke merasa nyaman berada didekat Sakura. Melihat senyumannya, tawanya. Melihat bagaimana Sakura menangis saat kakinya terkilir sewaktu lari dalam pelajaran olahraga. Melihat wajahnya yang ditekuk dan cemberut saat ia menasihati Sakura untuk lebih berhati-hati.

Ia sangat menyukai semua yang ada pada diri Sakura. Seolah-olah Sakura adalah seorang jelmaan bidadari yang sangat cantik dan mampu mengalihkan pandangan seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal dingin, hanya tertuju padanya seorang.

Tapi sekali lagi, Sasuke dihantam oleh sebuah kenyataan yang begitu pahit. Ia sadar sepenuhnya bahwa ia tak menampik rasa ketertarikan nya pada Sakura. Bahkan ia merasa sangat senang dan tersanjung dengan pernyataan Sakura yang mengatakan bahwa Sakura menyukai dirinya.

Tapi, saat ia melihat ke cermin, ia melihat sesosok guru dan murid ada pada dirinya dan Sakura. Ia tahu, bahwa dengan status mereka, tidak akan mungkin mereka bisa merajut sebuah kisah cinta yang manis dan penuh romansa.

Ia harus bersikap _professional_. Seorang guru akan selalu ada untuk murid-muridnya. Tanpa mengistimewakan salah satunya. Dan adalah suatu pelanggaran yang sangat fatal jika ia bahkan mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan muridnya sendiri. Hubungan itu adalah hubungan yang terlarang.

Jadi, dia harus mengingat sumpahnya saat menjadi seorang guru. Dia akan selalu melindungi dan mengajari dengan sungguh-sungguh para muridnya. Juga memberikan ilmu yang bermanfaat untuk mereka. Tidak menjerumuskan mereka kedalam lubang hitam kehidupan.

Ia tidak mau menjerumuskan sakura kearah yang salah, jika ia menerima perasaan Sakura. Maka ia memutuskan untuk mempertahankan harga dirinya sebagai seorang guru dan mengabaikan perasaan pribadinya sendiri yang juga menyukai Sakura, muridnya sendiri.

Akhirnya Uchiha Sasuke membuat sebuah keputusan. Tangannya mengepal untuk meredam gejolak emosi yang sedang berkeliaran pada dirinya. Ia harus tenang menghadapi situasi ini. Bagaimanapun, ia tidak mau menyakiti Sakura. Sedikitpun.

"Sakura, apakah kau sadar dengan apa yang kau ucapkan? Aku rasa itu hanyalah sebuah perasaan kagummu saja padaku." Sasuke memberi sebuah kode agar Sakura menyadari bahwa dirinya hanya mengagumi sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke saja, bukan menyukai bahkan mencintainya.

"A-aku sepenuhnya sadar dengan apa yang aku ucapkan. Aku benar-benar menyukai _sensei! Sensei_ sangat lembut dan hangat. Aku tau sikap dingin _sensei_ selama ini, bukanlah diri _sensei_ yang sebenarnya!" Sakura masih bersikukuh. Sasuke hanya diam mendengar jawaban Sakura.

"Kau sadar kita sangat berbeda, bukan? Aku adalah seorang guru, dan kau adalah muridku. Mana boleh seorang guru dan murid merajut sebuah tali percintaan, Sakura." Sakura diam mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Ia menuduk menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Bukan karena malu, tapi karena menahan tangis yang ingin keluar saat itu juga.

"Juga, apakah kau sadar berapa umurmu dan umurku? Kita sangatlah terpaut jauh. Jadi kukira, itu semua tidak mungkin. Nah, lebih baik kau kembali ke kelasmu. Pelajaran akan segera dimulai." Sasuke berbalik dan melangkah kembali ke meja kerjanya.

"Apakah perasaanku salah?" Sakura tiba-tiba berbicara. Sasuke berhenti saat mendengar suara Sakura yang serak, sepertinya gadis itu menahan tangisnya.

"Apakah aku salah jika aku menyukai _sensei_?" Sakura tetap bebicara sambil menunduk.

"Apa karena aku dan _sensei_ adalah guru dan murid, maka aku tidak boleh menyukai _sensei_?"

"Apa karena umurku yang masih 15 tahun ini dan _sensei_ yang sudah berusia 22 tahun itu, maka aku tidak berhak untuk menyukai _sensei_?"

"Apa perasaanku yang tulus menyukai _sensei_ ini adalah sebuah kesalahan? Sebuah dosa?"

"Jawab _sensei_! JAWAB AKU! APA AKU SALAH JIKA AKU MENYUKAIMU, _SENSEI_?" Sakura akhirnya kehilangan kendali dirinya. Air mata sudah mengalir di pipinya yang sudah memerah. Dia menatap punggung Sasuke yang ada didepannya.

Sasuke merasa ada sebuah godam yang sangat besar mengantam kepalanya saat itu juga. Ia merasa sangat bersalah, sudah membuat Sakura menangis juga menyakiti hatinya. Tapi apa boleh buat, dia haru tetap menolak perasaan Sakura. Ia adalah seorang guru yang menjadi tauladan bagi murid. Tak boleh melakukan sebuah kesalahan fatal yang membuat imagenya menjadi buruk.

"Ya. Itu adalah sebuah kesalahan. Kau tidak seharusnya menyukai aku, Sakura." Sasuke menjawab penyataan-pernyataan Sakura tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Ia berusaha menguatkan hatinya dengan mengepalkan tangannya dengan sangat erat, bahkan hingga buku-buku jarinya memutih.

"Nah, lebih baik kau tinggalkan ruanganku. Aku sudah selesai mengobati lukamu. Segeralah kembali ke kelasmu." Sasuke kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti. Bahkan, ia tak mau bersusah payah berbalik kearah Sakura untuk memandang dirinya sejenak.

Air mata Sakura semakin deras mengalir membasahi wajahnya. Ia merasa tertohok. Ia benar-benar sudah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh _sensei_nya itu. Bahkan dengan alasan yang menurut Sakura sangat konyol.

Persetan dengan hubungan guru dan murid yang tidak boleh jatuh cinta. Persetan dengan perbedaan umur yang telampau jauh. Sakura tidak perduli.

Yang ia tahu hanya ia sangat menyukai _sensei_nya itu. Ia suka saat-saat Sasuke mengobati lukanya dengan sangat lembut dan hangat. Ia suka saat Sasuke menasihatinya agar selalu tidak ceroboh dan lebih berhati-hati. Ia sangat menyukai semua yang ada didiri _sensei_nya itu. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa perasaannya adalah sebuah kesalahan?

Ia menghapus air matanya kasar dengan telapak tangannya. Sedikit ia meringis menahan perih yang berasal dari luka di lengannya yang baru saja dibalut perban itu. Tapi, segera ia abaikan rasa sakitnya. Dan dengan hati yang mantap ia berdiri dan memandang kearah Sasuke.

"Baik, aku mengerti. Maafkan aku yang sudah bertingkah konyol didepanmu. Tapi asal _sensei_ tahu, perasaan sukaku pada _sensei_ bukanlah main-main. Tapi, karena _sensei_ menolak, anggap saja aku tidak mengatakan apapun tadi. Lupakan segala yang aku ucapkan. Anggap ini semua tidak pernah terjadi." Sakura lalu membungkukkan tubuhnya memberi hormat pada _sensei_nya.

"Terima kasih sudah mengobati lukaku. Permisi, selamat tinggal." Sakura lalu melangkah menuju pintu keluar ruang kesehatan dan segera keluar setelah menutup kembali pintu tersebut.

Sasuke hanya menatap nanar kepergian Sakura. Ia merasa sangat berengsek sebagai seorang guru. Ia sudah mematahkan hati seorang gadis, gadis yang juga disukainya. Ia merasa ingin bunuh diri saat itu juga.

Akhirnya ia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada kursi kerjanya dan memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menghilangkan bayangan Sakura yang menangis karena dirinya.

"_Gomen_ Sakura. Aku juga mencintaimu." Bisik Sasuke pelan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tbc.**

**Author's note :**

**Oh My God! Kenapa diriku membuat fanfic MC kembaliiiiiiii? Padahal, yang Itachi version aja belum kelaaaarrrrr DX *jedotin kepala ke tembok***

**Oh, hai minna! Kembali bertemu dengan diriku yang masih 'unyu' sampai sekarang~ fufufu..**

**Maaf yaa, niatnya aku ingin buat fic ini untuk merayakan SasuSaku Fanday. Toh, ini SasuSaku Fanday pertamaku. Karena kan sebelumnya aku hanya readers T.T huhuhiks.**

**Tapi entah kenapa, ideku malah stuck ditengah jalan seperti itu. Argh! Itu semua gara-gara baka onee-chan dan nii-chan ku yang ngegangguin aku yang lagi serius-seriusnya ngetik. Mumpung ide lagi lancar dan aku sedang dalam posisi wuenak saat ngetik.**

**Eh, semua buyar gara-gara mereka manggil-manggil nama aku, yang aku refleks langsung nengok kearah mereka. Dan, akhirnya PYAR! Semua ide dan imajinasi limited editionku hilang begitu saja. T.T**

**Jujur, aku orangnya moody abis. Makanya, aku kalau lagi buat fic, suka menyendiri gitu biar gak ada yang ganggu! Huahaha xD**

**Jadi maaf deh, kalau fic ini jadi MC. Dan aku gak tau kapan bisa ngetik lanjutannya. Kayaknya bakalan lewat dari tanggal 20 februari deh -.- so, maklumin saja yaaa :3**

**Tapi tetep, fic ini aku dedicated untuk seluruh Savers yang ada diduniaaaaaa! Happy SasuSaku Fanday guys! :D (Yah walau nanti tamatnya gak tepat di hari SasuSaku fanday. Hiks.)**

**Oya, untuk pemberitahuan aja, fic Itachi version, dan drabble SasuSaku punya masih on progress yaa. Soalnya aku juga ngetik lanjutan kedua fic itu gak bisa sering-sering. Menyangkut RL sangat menuntut pertanggung jawaban diriku, hiks ;_;**

**Tapi aku akan tetep berusaha untuk melanjutkan kedua fic itu, dan sebisa mungkin jangan sampai membuatnya menjadi terbengkalai. Yosh! Ditunggu aja yaaa. Yang sabar nungguin nanti aku kecup satu-satu deh x3 hahahah.**

**Oke, tanpa berlama-lama lagi. Happy SasuSaku Fanday guys! Dan terima kasih sudah baca :D**

**Dan ada yang mau memberi review? Ditunggu~^3^ *mmuah!***

**Sign,**

**Kumada Chiyu.**


End file.
